Perfect
by Sergeant-Politeness
Summary: Bella spends the day with Edward and revels in his perfection but he can't get past the imperfections he has. Bella makes it her mission to prove to Edward what the idea of perfection is. ONE-SHOT


**AN: This is my first story so be gentle! Read and Review please!**

Perfect, that is what Bella though as she gazed at Edward, absolute perfection. Bella was sitting in Edwards room along with Edward of course gazing out the wall made solely of windows. Edward was watching Bella who was watching the scenery. Finally Edward's patience wore thin and he uttered the words he had been dying to ask for hours.

"What are you thinking?"

Bella was going to deny any in depth thought but at the last second decided to throw Edward a bone.

"I was thinking about perfection, so in other words I was thinking about you."

Edward snorted at her comment. "I am not perfect Bella I am..."

Bella was tired of Edward talking himself down. No one can berate her soul mate not even her soul mate himself.

"What Edward?"

"It's nothing"

Edward could see the determination in Bella's chocolate brown eyes and knew she wasn't going to let this go.

"No, I want you to finish that thought!"

And once again Edward was right. He thought he could charm his way out of it so he put on his persuasive face and looked deeply into Bella's eyes. He saw her composure slip and he thought he was home free, although admittedly the plan was backfiring because he now was being dazzled by Bella.

Bella was lost in his honey colored gaze but she held on to her fury.

"Don't do that! Tell me what you were going to say!"

Edward knew when he was beat and finished his thought.

"I was going to say I am a monster, okay! You are one persistent human do you know that!"

Bella's fury died as she saw the discomfort and self hate evident in Edward's eyes. And she knew that Edward wasn't going to listen to her if she tried to tell him otherwise so she wanted to show him that to her he could do no wrong because she loved him completely the good and the bad because that combined made Edward, Edward"

"I know you're not going to listen to me but I'm going to tell you one last time what you are to me."

Edward saw determination in Bella's eyes and let her vent in all her kitten furry glory. Letting Bella begin her rant.

"First we need to fix your idea of Perfection." Bella said excitedly

Edward knew he was going to be here awhile but to tell the truth he liked the excitement he saw in Bella's eyes so he let her carry on since she never really spoke with so much passion and it made him somewhat giddy that it was about him even though she was sorta angry at him at the moment.

"So how are we going to do that?" Edward asked

"Easy grasshopper let me do my work" Bella

Great they weren't even married yet and Bella was already trying to change him, although truthfully he would change anything if Bella asked him to. Hell he'd get rid of the volvo and paint his hair purple if it made Bella happy.

Bella started speaking pulling Edward out of his thoughts. "What do you think is perfect?"

Without hesitation Edward declared "YOU"

Bella wasn't surprised in the least by his answer even if she didn't believe him.

"There you just helped me prove my point!"

"How?" Edward asked he couldn't keep up with her train of thought and that's not easy to do when speaking to a vampire.

"I am not perfect" Edward tried to disagree but Bella cut him off first "But I know you think of me as perfect."

"That's because you are" Edward claimed

This is going to be harder then she thought "Yes but to you to other people I am the opposite of perfection."

Edward quickly shook his head no. Bella quickly got back to her argument.

"Rosalie seems to think so." Bella shot back

"That's because she's jealous" Edward revealed

Frustration was setting into Bella's face she couldn't mention any girls because he would continue to call jealousy.

"Fine what about Mark Johnson at she school? If looks could kill I'd be dead! He definitely doesn't think I'm Perfect!"

Edward smirked and Bella didn't like what was going on in his head

"Mark is just as jealous as any girl."

Bella was confused until realization dawned on her about Mark. Edward watched the facial expressions on Bella's face as she realized Mark joined the swarms of woman who have an eye out for Edward Cullen.

"Whatever I am trying to tell you that I am not perfect but to you I am for example: Alice! Jasper! Can you come in here for a moment?"

In a flash the handsome blonde and beautiful pixie were in the room.

"Would you mind helping me educate Edward?" Bella asked the duo

Both agreed Jasper and Jasper had a puzzled look on their faces as Alice and Bella smiled knowing smiles.

"Okay I'll start with you Jasper. What do you think about me, and no it is not a loaded question!"

Jasper was nervous to answer he hated getting in the middle of things with other couples. And Alice didn't tell him why they were in Edward's room they were out in the woods before Alice got a vision telling him that Bella needed them to prove a point to Edward. Jasper didn't ask he just followed the little Pixie back home. Now he was stuck in an awkward place.

"I think you are a nice girl who is perfectly suited for our Edward." Jasper spoke

Bella smiled and blushed at his kind words.

"Okay now describe Alice."

Jasper thought about it but could voice his thoughts Alice was everything and he couldn't put it into words so he just blurted the first word that came to mind.

"Perfect" Jasper exclaimed

Alice had seen this in her vision but it still made her giddy to see Jasper's complete dedication to her. Bella smiled because unknowingly Jasper had helped her prove her point to Edward.

"Thank you Jazz I think you are perfect as well!" Alice announced

Bella thanked her soon to be siblings and bid them farewell.

"What does that prove?" Edward asked

"It proves that perfection is an opinion and love blinds that. Because Jasper finds Alice to be perfect no mater what and vice versa for Alice. Just like how I think you are perfect and you think I am perfect. Other people could say that Alice is too short too peppy but to Jasper her faults are her perfection. Just like how I blush so much I am permanently pink and trip so much it should be considered a crime!"

Edward seemed like he was missing the big picture.

"But that is what I love about you" Edward declared

"Exactly!"

Edward was now more confused then ever before. "What?"

"You love my faults just as I love yours because our faults make us who we are without our faults you wouldn't be Edward and I wouldn't be Bella. Perfection to you includes faults. If you weren't exactly as you are vampire and all then I wouldn't love you as much! So instead of hating your faults you should happy because it's all or nothing you either love the faults of someone along with their good or else it's not love. And that separates the true loves like us from the crushes like Newton and Jessica!" Bella was out of breath with her little rant.

Edward was speechless he knew Bella was smart but she never ceased to amaze him. So he looked at her with awe and said three important words. " I love you"

And Bella knew she couldn't change Edward's perception of himself because she also had problems with her flaws but she hoped she had at least made a dent in his perception of himself. Either way she still loved him and told him so.

**REVIEW! PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE MY WEEK!**


End file.
